


Eau de Rotten Shrimp

by RestInReesesPieces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, First War with Voldemort, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Teenagers, i guess, it's kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestInReesesPieces/pseuds/RestInReesesPieces
Summary: Based of the prompt 'How was I supposed to know that you were being serious when you said your middle name was danger?!' and also the wonderful works by DracoNunquamDormiens.Or:When trying to cheer a girl up, lake monsters will help.





	Eau de Rotten Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoNunquamDormiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoNunquamDormiens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272713) by [DracoNunquamDormiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoNunquamDormiens/pseuds/DracoNunquamDormiens). 



> I was super inspired by the 'Bleed Black: The First War' series by DracoNunquamDormiens that I wanted to write the story of Nina's first experience of smelling like rotten shrimp thanks to everyone's favourite dog lover. I basically own nothing, not Sirius, Nina or Angus. I don't even own Nessie. Sit back and enjoy the ride!

Nina cried out laughing. Why had she agreed when Sirius had suggested they attempt to ride Nessie?! As Nessie arched her scaly back plunging into the water, Nina screamed and heard Sirius laughing. Ye gods he was insane! What was he doing suggesting this?! The scream died from her mouth as she spotted the water coming closer to them, Nessie didn’t seem to be stopping and Sirius didn’t seem to be trying to change her course. Nina had no choice. She grabbed onto his loosely fitting shirt, his black hair obscuring her vision and leaving her to trust his judgement. Bad idea.

They hit the water with a tremendous slap as it splashed up and swallowed them into its cold, dank depths. Spluttering, Nina broke the surface of the water, ye gods he really was insane!

“How was I supposed to know you were being serious when you said your middle name was danger!” She asked incredulously. He shook his head like a wet dog would fur and tried to wipe his hair from his eyes. Sirius grinned at her and Nina felt her stomach drop. _Oh no_ , why had she fed into the age old joke?  
“S-,“ he began with a smirk.  
“You are insufferable,” she cried, laughing despite herself.  
“Funnily enough that’s what my family say,” his grey eyes glinting with mirth. She was going to have to get ahold of herself as her stomach felt alive with butterflies.  
“Well we agree on one thing then,” she sniped back with a smile.  
“You don’t mean that, you love me,” he said, grey eyes holding hers. Nina found she couldn’t respond when hit with the full force of his puppy dog eyes(tm). All thoughts evaporated, leaving her only able to think “holy shit, he’s so beautiful” on repeat.  
She looked away, “egotistical much?” She finally stuttered out. He snorted.  
“I’m a joy to be around,” he replied with a smug grin.

Nina just laughed at him and flicked some of the Loch over him, encouraging what would be an impressive water fight considering both Alphard and Angus had prohibited them from using magic. Nina pushed Sirius’ head beneath the disturbed water, laughing as he tried his best to tickle her into letting go.

Two hours later the two sodden teenagers trudged out of the loch and lay on the grassy shore. The sun gently baking them, helping Nina to forget the horrible events that lead to her living in Dal Riada. The events that left her feeling cold and empty. But Sirius’ bright and shining personality made it impossible for her to wallow in despondency as he created more and more absurd, almost borderline suicidal, ideas.  
“You want to know something?” Sirius asked quietly when they had been comfortably silent for a while. Nina felt her heart rate pick up.  
“What?” She responded, mouth dry.  
“You smell like rotten shrimp,” and he had the audacity to laugh.  
What?! Nina lifted her sleeve and gave it a good sniff. He was right! Nina felt a playful annoyance at Sirius. She never smelt bad, she enjoyed smelling like a botanical garden!  
“You want to know something?” She replied, trying to keep the smile out of her voice. “You’re a tosspot.”  
While he was still laughing, Nina took advantage of his closed eyes and pushed him back into the Loch. Immediately his laughter was replaced by spluttering and splashing as he realised his whereabouts.  
“Who smells like rotten shrimp now?” She playfully taunted.  
“Both of ye,” came a deep voice from behind her. Nina spun around, jumping due to the unexpectedness. “Now, both of ye get inside, ahm not cookin’ by meself,” Angus said with a glint in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome, and I welcome criticism!  
> I'm aware I tagged 'Runaway' twice, my apologies. I still don't know how to work this blasted website. I _only just_ figured out italics.   
>  come say hi to me on tumblr: restinreesespieces


End file.
